Fire Peashooter
For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fire Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). For other uses, see Fire Pea. |flavor text = Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional," she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids."}} Fire Peashooter is the second premium peashooting plant that was first added in the 2.3.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and completed in the 2.4 update. However, in the 3.2.1 update, it was given a new design and abilities. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It was first confirmed in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 Dev Diary that it was coming, and would be available in stores along with the first Frostbite Caves Part 2 Teaser Party, which is going to be on the 19th of February, 2015. It can warm surrounding plants, similar to Pepper-pult and Torchwood. Fire Peashooter is the fifth gem premium plant to appear in the game's store and at the same time, the third one not to be a limited-time. Like Homing Thistle and Hurrikale, if the player has more than one profile in the game, they can only keep it on the corresponding profile they are using. Originally, Fire Peashooter was going to make its debut in Dark Ages because it is referenced in its teaser since Dark Ages rewards theme plays in the background. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot flaming peas down the lane. Special: immune to frost Special: warms nearby plants Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional," she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids." Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it spits a fire trail that can go 5 tiles in front of it, unfreezing plants and damaging every zombie that steps on the trail. It is similar to Jalapeno's trail of fire. Before it became an official plant, it shot 60 flaming Peas, similar to the Peashooter. Gallery Trivia *While using its Plant Food ability in earlier unreleased versions, it uses the same helmet as the Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Unlike the Flaming Pea, it has yellow eyes, instead of white eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire on the beta version. *The beta seed packet had its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other Peashooting plants. *Its beta Halloween costume was Peashooter's Halloween costume from 2013. If Fire Peashooter is watered, it becomes a normal Peashooter. So far, this is the only plant to become another plant when watered. *So far, this is the only peashooting plant that does not shoot peas when fed with Plant Food. *Its cost was originally going to be 139 gems. * It's kinda Odd that Fire Pea is female and when watered,it turns into Peashooter,who is male. See also *Flaming Pea *Torchwood